


The Switch

by mckhalessi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckhalessi/pseuds/mckhalessi
Summary: As smart as everyone knew she was, Ellie could be a real idiot. No matter how many pranks he pulled on those poor first years, no matter how loud he was, and no matter how touchy he was, third-year Ellie Holland had no idea Fred Weasley even existed. This was the year he finally summed up enough courage to talk to her, yet Fred couldn’t even get her to look at him to initiate a conversation. He was running out of ideas, and George was running out of patience.





	The Switch

As smart as everyone knew she was, Ellie could be a real idiot. No matter how many pranks he pulled on those poor first years, no matter how loud he was, and no matter how touchy he was, third-year Ellie Holland had no idea Fred Weasley even existed. This was the year he finally summed up enough courage to talk to her, yet Fred couldn’t even get her to look at him to initiate a conversation. He was running out of ideas, and George was running out of patience. 

George couldn’t understand why Fred wouldn’t just walk up and talk to the girl. For some brilliant reason, Fred thought if he pulled the funniest pranks, told the best jokes, and grazed her back a few times when pushing by that she would automatically fall in love with him. Therefore there was no need to start a conversation. “Ridiculous”, George thought. But it seemed his twin was truly smitten, therefore the ridiculous schemes went on.

Day after day, Fred dragged his brother into stunts in front of the oblivious doe-eyed girl. Yet always failing to grab her attention. 

Finally, George had enough and decided to take things into his own hands. Grabbing his twin’s sweater with the big F sewn in, he threw it on. Leaving behind a snoring Fred in their room, he made his way down to the dining hall.

He had everything planned out in his head, and success was the only outcome. He was sure of it. He knew from Fred’s rambling that she was an early bird, so surely it wouldn’t be too hard to find her. However, it seemed more people than usual were awake and it took him a minute until he finally spotted her hunched over a book at the end of the table. Not understanding how Fred could so easily spot her all the time with how well she blended in, George made his way over to the girl. 

“Hello, Ellie!” George spoke, I mean Fred, as he sat down across from her. Startled, Ellie’s head shot up to the person intruding in on her reading time. “Oh, hello there.” she smiled softly, seeming to glance around as if to look for someone. Quickly understanding he was alone, her eyes shone with a hint of disappointment. “Is there something you need?” She questioned, marking her place before closing her book. 

“Yes actually, I need you, Ellie, to go on a date with me, Fred,” George spoke firmly, leaving no room for questions. Ellie’s eyes widened, shock filling her eyes as she stuttered out, “w-what?”

Feeling his initial confidence start to lessen at her reaction, George quickly decided that it was best to just get out before anything else is said. “It’s settled! I’ll meet you at Hogsmeade this weekend then!” George blurted out before jumping up and running out of the dining hall, leaving a very shocked and confused Ellie behind. 

Much to George’s dismay, Fred was already awake when he slipped back into their room. “Hey, where have you been? And why do you have my sweater on?” Fred questioned, eyebrows furrowing when George hesitated before pulling the said sweater over his head and tossing it to his twin. 

“No reason, just quickly threw it on when I went down to the common room to grab the potions book I left.”

“Where is it, then?” Fred questioned, motioning to an empty-handed George. 

“Oh, bullocks! Left if there again!” George shouted out nervously, throwing on his own sweater this time before sprinting out of the room. 

+++++++

The rest of the day got even stranger for Fred, normally he’d see Ellie in the hallways between lessons. However, today she was nowhere to be found. ‘I hope she’s alright.’ Fred thought to himself, thinking to himself if he should check the hospital wing just in case something happened. 

He never got the chance though, since at the end of the day he was intercepted by the very girl herself. 

It was when he was walking to the quidditch field for practice, and Fred was pondering over why George seemed to be acting so weird that day. First, it was the lie from this morning, then George didn’t speak to him much all day, and now he was coming late to quidditch practice because he had to study! ‘Since when did he study?’ 

All thoughts left his head however when he saw Ellie from the corner of his eye walking toward his direction. Coming to a halt, Fred stood in shock as the girl of his dreams came to a stop in front of him. 

“Hi” Ellie spoke softly, a light blush gracing her features as she stared up at the tall handsome ginger. Fred, like an idiot, just stood there. Completely frozen and completely forgetting every word in the dictionary. Scrambling to not look as dumbfounded as he felt, he muttered a quick hello while struggling to maintain eye contact. ‘Beautiful’ he thought to himself, unable to hold her gaze for too long, feeling intimidated by her beauty. 

“My name is-”

“Ellie. I know.” Fred blurted out, eyes widening in embarrassment. 

Ellie smiled, looking down for a second to seemingly gather courage. Twiddling her fingers, and switching from foot to foot, Ellie finally lifted her head to speak. 

“So, something happened this morning that struck me as quite strange. And I tried to rack my brain all day for a reason, yet I cannot come up with one. I was hoping you could help me.” Ellie brushed her hair back, missing a piece that fell back in front of her face. Fighting the urge to push it back himself, Fred tore himself away from his inner monologue once he realized what she said. 

“Of course. I’m here anytime. Always. Whenever you need me!” Fred rambled on, forcing his mouth shut when Ellie let out a small giggle. Enamored by the sound, Fred couldn’t do anything but smile at her. 

“Was George serious when he asked me out this morning?” 

Fred was so caught up in her smile that it took him a good 10 seconds to realize what came out of her mouth. Fred’s face turned as red as his hair, and if it wasn’t for his crush standing right in front of him he would have most likely used some choice words that his mother would frown upon. 

“He..did..what?” Fred gritted out between his teeth, losing all shyness. 

Ellie’s eyes widened for a fracture of a second, one hand going up to nervously twirl a piece of her hair. “Uhm well, he sort of came up to me out of nowhere at breakfast and told me to meet him at Hogsmeade, quite aggressive about it he was if I must say. Left abruptly as well, after claiming to be you.” Chewing on her lip, Ellie risked a glance at Fred’s face. 

Fuming from his very core, Fred immediately realized what his brother did. Letting out a big sigh, Fred put his face in his hands and wished the universe would just swallow him whole. 

“I can’t believe he did that” Fred muttered into his hands, connected the dots between his sweater and George’s weirdness. 

“Yes, it was sort of unbelievable. I was just hoping you could let him down gently for me.” Ellie pleaded, looking up at Fred. Fred felt his heart sink, if she was turning down his twin then she would have certainly turned him down. 

“You see, I’m afraid I’m in love with his brother.” Fred’s head shot up, convinced his ears betrayed him. 

“Which one? Is it Percy? He’s got a right stick up his arse I’ll tell you!” Fred fumed, jealously consuming him as he thought about which possible brother captured her attention. 

Ellie started to giggle before it turned into a full-blown laugh. Grabbing Fred’s arm for support while her other went to hold her stomach. After a minute or two, she managed to compose herself enough to stand up straight and look at Fred. Realizing how hurt he looked, Ellie stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to Fred’s cheek. 

Fred stood there for a few more moments just staring at her in shock before a big grin broke out on his face. “Me? A-Are you sure?” Fred stuttered out, secretly reaching down to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t in a dream. 

“Are you trying to change my mind, Fred Weasley?” Ellie smirked, before turning around to head to the quidditch field. Stumbling to catch up, Fred ran up beside her with a shit-eating grin. Grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers, Fred asked, “Wait a minute. How did you know it was actually George and not me who asked you out this morning?” 

Ellie pulled them to a stop, grabbing Fred’s tie and pulling his face down to her. “Now, if I told you all my secrets before we even have our first date, what will we ever talk about?” She smiled secretively, before laying a passionate kiss on him. Fred immediately reacted, kissing back fiercely while wrapping his hands around her waist and lifting her up. Spinning her around, Ellie broke the kiss laughing.

“Let me go!” she laughed, tightening her arms around his neck. Slowly coming to a stop and putting her back down on her feet, Fred looked deeply into her eyes. ”Never”, he said, the most serious he’s ever been. 

Ellie stared back, happiness and love in her eyes, “Good.” 

Fred grinned, grabbing her hand once more and led them away from the quidditch field.

“Hey! What are you doing, you have practice!” Ellie laughed at his playfulness. 

“I just got the girl of my dreams. Practice is the last thing I care about.” Fred spoke while sending a sweet smile over his shoulder. Ellie blushed, tightening her hold on his hand.

Sneaking up to the Astronomy Tower, they spent the rest of the day up there talking. From their families to their interests, to finally something that bugged Fred for the longest. 

“Ellie,” he started, “I’m just confused.” Pausing from where she was running her fingers through his hair, she looked down at his head laying on her lap. “What about, love?” Hearing the new nickname she seemed to assign to him, he grinned and sat up to face her completely. 

He looked down nervously, for the first time since they got up to the tower, causing Ellie to furrow her eyebrows in concern. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, yes of course. Never better in my whole life actually.” he grinned, gathering her hands in his and pressing a kiss to them. “I just want to know, why you never seemed to notice me before. No matter what I did, I felt like I never had your attention. It’s why I tried so hard this year, I pranked more than ever, all so I could get you to look at me. You never did though.” 

Ellie blushed feverishly, letting out a laugh at the red-headed wizard. “Fred, I actually think I stared at you way too much. So much so that my friend told me I was being creepy and to knock it off. I’ve loved you ever since you dyed that Slytherins hair pink for bullying that first year Ravenclaw. Or maybe I fell for you when I saw how kind you were to the kitchen elves. It also could have been when you tried to give a sixth year a canary cream, only you ate it yourself because you saw me going for it. Of course I saw you, Fred, you’re the only one I have ever seen. I will admit this year I sort of gave up, I never assumed you’d go for someone like me so I did my best to avoid you.” Ellie finished shamefully, gazing down at their intertwined hands. 

“What made you change your mind? I mean, you seemed awfully confident before. Not that it wasn’t a complete turn on, believe me, it was.” Fred wiggled his eyebrows, all the worry lines leaving his face, leaving complete trust and utter happiness. 

“Believe it or not, George did. I sort of connected the dots when he asked me out, claiming to be you. Your reaction only confirmed what I already suspected, and while I must admit seeing you angry was a huge turn on itself, I just wanted to kiss you. It was all I could think about.” Ellie licked her lips as if reimaging the moment. Fred’s eyes darted down to her lips, a sudden new hunger coming over him. 

Pouncing on top of her, he attacked her lips with a burning desire. Hands-on her waist, he let out a noise of surprise when she flipped them over. Laying her hands flat on his chest, Ellie broke the kiss for air. 

“Speaking of this afternoon, we aren’t just going to let George get away with his meddling, right?” Ellie spoke in a surprisingly semi-evil tone, kissing her way down Fred’s neck. Moaning from her tone and actions, Fred sat them both up and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Pulling her head back with it, he placed open mouth hot kisses down her neck in return. Finally finding her sweet spot, he bit down and swore he never heard a sexier sound than what came out of her mouth. 

Muttering a few curse words, Ellie ground herself down onto him, relishing in the moan she elicited from him that mixed with her own. Fred could barely get the words out, and Ellie truthfully forgot she had even asked a question.

“Oh, we will be getting him back, alright. He’ll never see it coming.” Fred grinned at her, pulling her down for an unforgettable kiss to go with their soon unforgettable night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think I should do a part 2, I have some ideas for how they could get George back. Also kinda thinking of turning this into a mini-series, thoughts??


End file.
